Bipolar disorder (BD) is a complex chronic illness characterized by recurrent, often dramatic mood changes. Self-management of BD is an important component of treatment, but is likewise complex and can be fraught with difficulties including misunderstanding of the condition and a lack of self-awareness. Combined with the nationwide shortage of mental healthcare providers and the advent of the Affordable Healthcare Act, patients are assuming an increased role in understanding and managing their chronic conditions. At the same time, the emergence of mobile health and computational tools are engaging patients in self- management by enabling timely access to information and resources. The goal of this project is to complete the development of a patient-centered software system and mobile app to assist in managing bipolar disorder. In Phase I, we developed a novel computational tool known as KIOS. Based on concepts from nonlinear systems (chaos) theory, KIOS tracks multiple interacting symptoms to determine the precise state of a BD patient. Once the patient's state is identified and the trajectory of the patient is established, KIOS produces advice specific to the patient's condition to help manage the course of the disease. To demonstrate the usability of the software, KIOS was converted to an online tool with mobile access. Twenty bipolar patients evaluated KIOS in a twelve week field trial. No technical problems with the software were observed and results showed that patients had significantly more reductions in symptom severity than increases. The development of this innovative tool to help patients self-manage BD has the potential to have a profound impact on public health and achieve significant commercial success. This Phase II study has three Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. Refine Prototype Software Specific Aim 2. Evaluate KIOS in a Randomized, Open 16 week Effectiveness Study Specific Aim 3. Integrate Data Security and Establish Quality Standards